legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 7: Inner Power Pt. 1
Frankie flew across the ocean as fast as he could, his face hard and his eyes reflecting anger as he did so. As he continued to fly, his thought reflected back to what happened yesterday. (Flashback) Frankie awoke in a small part of the cave. He looked himself over and found himself wearing a strange robe of some kind that was similar to the garb that the villagers wore. He felt a dull pain overtake his body and saw the scars across his midsection and tried to remember the events of last night. All that he could remember was the feeling of fury and blood lust overtaking his body as he began to change. After that, all he could see was his target, Iguana, surrounded by the color red. At one point, however, his vision cleared slightly, and he could see himself holding Aang in a vice-like grip. Part of him wanted to let him go so as not to kill him. However, another part of him was wanting nothing more than to see him suffer and die. The sad thing was, he enjoyed that feeling...that desire to see others in pain. The rush he got from his lust for blood. Why? Why did he enjoy the feeling so much? "Morning," said a voice. He quickly turned to see Katara with a bowl of water and a wet rag. She reached out with the rag when Frankie flinched back a little, "it's okay, it's all over. I just want to wipe some of the sweat off of you." Frankie complied with a small sigh. He looked into Katara's eyes and knew she felt the same thing he was feeling: complete confusion. "How are the others?" he asked. "Aang is still unconscious, although Dante said he wasn't too badly injured and should recover," Katara said, "other than that, everyone else is fine." "Good," Frankie said, although Katara knew he was upset, and he couldn't blame him at all for it. She knew that he knew he was responsible for most of the island being completely destroyed. "It's not your fault," she said in an attempt to console him, "you couldn't have known what was going to happen, none of us could've--!" "IT IS!!" Frankie shouted as he coated himself in a thin layer of Ki which dissipated as quickly as it came, "PEOPLE COULD HAVE DIED AND I WOULD'VE JUST KEPT ON KILLING AND KILLING!!" He then turned to Katara and grabbed her shoulders to make her face him in the eye. "I wanted to kill him," he said in a grave tone, "I literally had Aang in the palm of my hands!! I wanted him to die Katara!! I wanted him to suffer!!" "Frankie please," Katara said as her eyes showed the smallest of hint of tears, "It isn't your fault! You weren't in control--!" "I saw him!! In that blur...I saw him in my grasp!!" Frankie saw, making Katara go wide eyed, "I wanted him dead...I wanted to kill everything! To just destroy it all!!" "So now you admit it huh?" Frankie and Katara turned to see Aang who looked rather worse for wear as he had wrappings around his midsection and on his arms. What was really unsettling was the expression he had. His eyes reflected pure anger that was directed toward Frankie, who looked away in shame. "What the hell are you?" he asked in a low tone. Frankie found himself unable to answer as he couldn't come up with one. In his fear-stricken mind, answers were practically dead. "You nearly killed all of us last night!!" Aang shouted. "Whoa buddy, relax," Sokka said running up to him, "everything's fine! We don't need to start killing each other...again." "So you did want to kill me huh?" Aang asked in a slightly mocking tone, "Tell me, after you killed me, who were you planning on killing next huh?! Sokka, Suki, or even Katara?!" "Aang stop," Katara said. But the Airbender kept on. "I thought we could trust you," Aang said as his hands shook with anger, "But it turns out that you're no different than the Fire Nation! You're nothing but a heartless monster!! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" "AANG!" Katara and Sokka shouted. Frankie uttered no sound. He reached out for his Zanpakuto and stood up. Aang looked slightly confused as to what he planned to do, with Katara and Sokka following suit. He raised his head slightly and Aang saw a single tear streak down his face before his Ki shot out to the top of the cave, creating a massive hole. He then shot high into the air as his Ki swirled around him like a violent flame as he shot forward across the island and towards the ocean. "RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!" (Flashback end) It had been about at least an hour and a half since then, and by that time, all the rage had left him and was replaced with angry brooding. He continued to fly as fast as he could until after a while he finally saw land. He felt himself getting tired and landed towards the ground. He felt a large wave of exhaustion overtake his system as he fought to stand. Damn, he cursed himself, I worked myself too hard. He soon found himself falling down to the earth as consciousness leaving him and his vision fading to the point where he saw absolutely nothing but black. (Meanwhile with Aang and the others) "I still can't believe you actually just scared him off!" Deadpool said, "Sure, I've done worse things in my life, but I know an asshole when I see one!" He then pointed at Aang, "You, my bald son-of-a-bitch, are on your way to earning a 1st Degree Black Belt in Asshollery!!" "Hmph," Guts said as he was trying to sleep in spite of Deadpool's continuous ranting. He didn't exactly care about the situation but he was getting rather annoyed with the Merc with a Mouth. Aang tried his best to ignore Deadpool but also found himself getting annoyed. "Of course he would get annoyed," Deadpool shouted, "I have that effect on people, I'm called the mother f@ckin' 'Merc with a Mouth' for a goddamn reason!" "Here I thought the Avatar was supposed to lead by example," Seras said as she crossed her arms, "I'm greatly disappointed. If I was my former master, I would have killed you on the spot. In fact, I'm still contemplating it." Aang looked at the vampire with annoyance and irritation. While he still held a hint of fear towards her, it was overshadowed by his anger. "I don't need a lecture from another monster," Aang said, which only received an evil smile from Seras which revealed her pointed teeth. "At least I didn't run away from what I am," she said with a low chuckle, which caused Aang to grow even angrier and also confused as to what she meant, "I searched through your memories and it turns out that the so-called legendary Avatar is nothing but a coward who ran away from his destiny. As a result, your precious mentor is dead as well as the rest of your kind." Aang clenched his fists as Seras continued to talk down to him like a god looking down on an insect. "Perhaps it is for the best," Seras said, "if the rest of the Air Nomads were anything like you then perhaps the Fire Nation did the world a favor--!" Aang was about to attack the vampire before a pistol was brought to both his head and Seras'. They turned and saw Dante looking at both of them with a pissed off look in his eyes. "Both of you need to sit down and shut the fuck up. Unless you two have something productive to say, I don't want to hear another fucking word from either of you for the rest of this trip. Do I make myself clear?" The look in his eyes reminded Seras of her former master whom she both respected and feared to a small extent, so she sat back down and kept her head low. Aang responded in kind but gave the demon hunter a dirty look before turning away. Dante put away his guns and sat back down. Katara, while not particularly fond of the method he used, scooted over next to Dante and leaned in towards his ear. "Thank you," she whispered, which was returned with a single nod. She then returned to sitting next to her brother who had a small look of remorse on his face. "He could be anywhere," he said, "does anybody know where we might be able to find him?" "If he had spilled at least a little blood from him, I would've been able to him via his scent," Seras said, "unfortunately I'm not getting anything." "I've tried reaching threw his communicator," Dante said, "but either we're out of range or the kid's turned it off." Suki simply sat between Iroh and Zuko feeling completely out of her element, but otherwise didn't say a word. Frankie, Katara thought, where are you? (Meanwhile) Frankie awoke as fire surrounded him and rose to unknown heights. He shielded himself from the flames, but, much to his surprise, found that the flames held almost no heat to them. That was when he heard a voice. "What did you expect child? This is your world, so there's no way for the flames to hurt you." Frankie saw a massive creature stand in front of him and he instantly recognized it as a massive dragon. It had large wings and a long tail. It's red scales shined beautifully against the flames that surrounded it as well as its golden underbelly. Its eyes were bright green in color. It looked down on the boy. "Do you know who I am?" "I--I don't know," Frankie replied, however some part of him knew what he said was the wrong answer, "I--I think so?" "If you really can't tell who I am," the dragon said, "Then you're not ready yet. Come back when you've actually got a brain in that skull of yours!" "Hey wait!" But the dragon wouldn't listen as Frankie was consumed by the fire until everything turned black once again. Frankie woke up with a jolt as he tried to fathom what had just happened. "Woah woah," said a voice, "Please calm down. You're gonna be fine." Frankie turned to see a young girl kneeling next to him. She had brown hair and eyes to match. Her hair was kept in a ponytail. She wore a pink shirt which showed off her midriff as well as pink pants. She had a cheerful, almost bubbly expression on her face that made Frankie rather uneasy, although few could blame him given his situation. "Where am I?" he asked as he tried to sit up. "Don't try to get up," the girl said, "You were asleep for about three hours or so. Not to mention you were sweating buckets." "I shouldn't stay here," Frankie mumbled, but soon found himself unable to stand. Just how far did he push himself? "Please just calm down," the girl said with a worried expression. She then grabbed a basket that she had next to her and Frankie saw the large amounts of different food within it from bread to some fish and some fruit. He immediately heard his stomach growl and with whatever newfound energy he managed to obtain it from, he chowed down quickly. "What's your name?" the girl asked, surprisingly undisturbed by Frankie's fast eating. Frankie made sure to swallow first before responding. "I'm Frankie," he said, "you?" "I'm Ty Lee," she said with a little giggle that Frankie found cute, "Nice to meet you." "Hello," Frankie said with a smile of his own, however his mind was almost completely out of the conversation as he tried to remember what just happened before he came to. Ty Lee must have noticed because she had placed her hand on his forehead to his confusion. "You don't feel like you have a fever," she said, "where you by yourself?" "No," Frankie replied, "I was with some...friends, but we kind of had a falling out and now I'm kind of on my own." Frankie had hesitated when he said "friends," mainly because he wondered if he even thought they considered him an ally anymore let alone a friend. After what he nearly did he doubted that anyone would want to get near him. As he pushed the troublesome thought from his head, he got up and looked around and saw he was in a small room. "Have you seen my sword?" he asked, "I know I had it with me before I passed out." "Yep," Ty Lee replied. She then went over to a nearby chest and opened it, revealing Frankie's supplies. As he gathered his sword and put on his protective gear, Ty Lee looked on with curiosity. "What is all that weird stuff?" "It's nothing," Frankie mumbled, as he wasn't eager to bring another innocent person into his problems, "I need to leave." "You can't just leave!" Ty Lee exclaimed, "You still need to rest!" "I'm sorry," Frankie replied, "I just can't stay here any longer." He turned and saw that Ty Lee looked upset. He felt a pang of guilt at shutting the girl down. However, he still had his pride and wasn't about to succumb to any girl's go-go eyes. That was when he felt his stomach grumble. Ty Lee looked up as she heard it as well. Frankie scratched his head and gave a small nervous laugh. "Ummm...I guess I could stay a little longer. You got anymore food on ya?" To be continued... Category:Rengoku18 Category:A League Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe